Veangeance (Episode one of my seriesseason)
by ermagherdsvu
Summary: In episode one of my season of fan fictions, an old enemy returns, and he's coming for Liv!


SVU fanfic 'Vengeance'

•Olivia•

Olivia awoke, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. Her throbbing head threatened to explode at any minute. She attempted to look around in the dim light, realising that her hands and feet were bound tightly with a thick wad of rope, searching for something – anything - that could assist her escape. Olivia stopped, noticing the eerie silence that hung over. It was too quiet...

The door opened abruptly, throwing Olivia onto her back, making her head throb even more.

"Ahh, awake now are we?" the deep voice said, "Well don't get used to it."

Olivia frantically struggled but she couldn't stop the darkness from coming over her.

•Elliot•

"Liv! Liv, I've been knocking for ten minutes!" Elliot sighed.

_Maybe she's forgotten that I'm giving her a lift_, he thought. He gently turned the door handle - it was unlocked. That scared him - Liv always locked and bolted her door.

He panicked and sprinted to the bedroom. His fear was only worsened by what he saw; the unmade bed, with its covers all over the floor, a dent in her bedroom doorway and, the back of the front door, still glistening with fresh blood.

Elliot, despite being absolutely terrified for Olivia, sprang into action. He fumbled for his phone and dialled the number shakily, taking three tries to get it right.

"Melinda, you have to come over to Olivia's apartment right now!" Elliot yelled. Melinda immediately switched into her professional mode.

"Elliot! Elliot, calm down! What's wrong? Is Olivia okay?" She said calmly. Elliot took a deep breath,

"She's gone." he whispered.

•Olivia•

Olivia awoke again this time in a much larger, brighter room. She lay, stripped naked, bound to a bed by thick ropes entwined with barbed wire; the more she struggled the more the wire would cut into her. The room smelt damp and there was a chill in the air.

"Hello again.", the voice echoed from the shadows. The man stepped out from the shadows.

"Do you recognise me Olivia?" he asked.

"Or should I say, Katrina?"

Olivia's muffled scream was barely audible through the cloth gagging her.

"That's right! Very good!" The man smirked as he walked towards the bed, "Lowell Harris." He hissed as he climbed on top of Olivia, ignoring her whimpering and drowned out screams. "I'm back to finish what I started."

•Elliot•

"We've got a partial!", one of the CSI's yelled. Elliot and Melinda rushed over.

"Perp was too stupid to wear gloves!" Elliot exclaimed, "Right, let's take this back to the lab and run it through the system."

*at the precinct*

"I am I hearing you right!?", Captain Cragen asked, "Benson was kidnapped early this morning and you just 'forgot' to tell me?!"

"Look, Captain, I'm sorry. I just acted on instinct -", Elliot started.

"We got a hit on the print!", Munch yelled. Everyone rushed over and stared at the computer in anxiety as the picture loaded.

"Introducing one very sleazy prison guard, Lowell Harris.", Munch muttered under his breath.

"Liv's phone's probably swimming in the Hudson by now.", said Fin.

"Alright, so is there any way we CAN track Harris?", asked Cragen.

"GPS!", Elliot exclaimed, "If he has one in his car then we can pinpoint their exact location!"

•Olivia•

Olivia was sobbing silently.

"Your mother was raped! How does it feel to be just like her!?", Harris shouted at Olivia, still on top of her. Olivia whimpered.

"Ooh!", Harris yelled, "Did I hit a nerve?!" He said, mimicking Olivia's voice.

"Get off her...you sick...!", Elliot screamed as he ran over and punched Harris in the face.

"Lowell Harris, you're under arrest for rape.", Fin said smugly as he cuffed him, "You have the right to remain silent. If you choose to give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of

law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights?"

"Yes.", Harris spat at Fin.

"You gonna make me smack you?", Fin asked, "Come on. Get in the van!"

* back with Olivia*

Elliot stroked Olivia's face, gently pushing her hair back. He wiped her tears as she sobbed. She was covered in blood streaming from the barbed wire lacerations.

"It's okay. It's all over now. You're safe. I won't ever let anyone hurt you.", Elliot whispered to her as the ropes were being cut away and the medics attended to Olivia.

"Please...", Olivia breathed as the medics were wheeling her into the ambulance, "Please ask Melinda to do my rape kit...I don't want a stranger to do it. Please."

"Of course.", Elliot murmured.

He kissed her gently on the forehead then closed the door of the ambulance.

•Olivia•

Olivia awoke in a pristine white hospital room. Elliot had fallen asleep in the chair outside the door. Melinda was standing next to her.

"Hi.", Olivia whispered to her.

"Olivia, there's no easy way to say this...", Melinda started, "You're pregnant...and its Harris's.", she sighed and walked out of the room.

Olivia could do nothing but sob - until her tears ran dry.


End file.
